Réhabilitation
by Sakura-Okasan
Summary: Cette fic se déroule après les événements d'Avengers.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Sakura-okasan

Beta : Marjo76

Réhabilitation :

Prologue :

-Loki Laufeyson, pour tes crimes envers les neuf Royaumes, tu es condamné à l'exile sur Midgard ! La seule voie à la rédemption, sera d'enfanter .

-Père de Toute Chose, ça ne se peut pas. Loki a déjà eu du mal à avoir ses enfants, ici, sur Asgard. Ça le condamnerait à une mort certaine !

Ledit Loki était accroupi au sol, les mains attachées par des menottes anti-magie, la bouche entrouverte par un bâillon, munie d'une balle de fer, enfoncée dans sa bouche. Après avoir entendu qu'il devrait réitérer le fait de se faire engrosser contre sa volonté, il était fou de rage.

-Ça suffit, Thor ! Telle est ma volonté ! Et toi, Loki, que ça te serve de leçon, plus que toutes les autres. Si tu mènes à bien cette punition jusqu'au bout, tes dons te seront entièrement remis et tu seras libre, s'exclama Odin, lui enlevant le bâillon. Maintenant, tu peux me faire part de tes pensées.

-Crois-tu vraiment que je vais me laisser faire, Père ? Cracha le brun. Tu m'as déjà obligé à me faire prendre, pour avoir une monture. Tu m'as retiré mes enfants, j'ai souffert plus que quiconque !

-Certes, mais, ça fait partie du passé, maintenant, je t'ordonne de procréer avec ce Midgardien et tu vas le faire ! Je vais te retirer la plupart de tes dons et te laisser seulement de quoi survivre. Thor, rendez-vous sur Midgard.

A la Tour Stark, sur Midgard, Tony se fit interpeler par Jarvis.

-Monsieur ?

-Oui, Jarvis ?

-Monsieur Odinson et Monsieur Laufeyson viennent d'arriver.

-Bien, fais les descendre, que je sache ce qu'ils nous veulent.

Quand il se retrouva dans le grand salon, Tony attendit ses nouveaux visiteurs. Lesdits visiteurs venaient justement d'entrer.

-Thor, que me vaut votre visite, à toi et à ton cher frère, Tête-de-Bouc ?

-La sentence est tombée, ami Stark…

-Et quelle est-elle ? Non, laisse-moi deviner. Il a décidé de te transformer en bouc Midgardien !

-Ami Stark, ça n'a rien d'aussi risible…

-Moi, je trouve ça drôle. Bon, trêve de bavardage, dis-moi tout, mon chou.

-Je crains que ça ne vous plaise guère…

-Dis toujours, ensuite, j'en ferai part à mes chers collègues.

-Mon frère, Loki, s'est vu exiler sur Midgard, sans la quasi-totalité de ses dons.

-Mais, ça m'a l'air bien tout ça. Vas-y, continue…

-Le Père de Toute Chose l'a mis sous votre protection.

-Hey ! Pourquoi la mienne ?!

-J'y viens, Ami Stark… Odin a ordonné à mon frère de…

-Non ! Je t'interdis de lui dire, s'écria Loki, assis au sol, se relevant d'un bond.

-Mon frère, il nous faut lui dire !

-Je ne le ferai pas ! Tout, sauf ça ! Je préfère mourir de ta main !

-Ohlala, on se calme, mes lapins ! C'est quoi ce bordel ?

-Ami Stark, ce que je souhaite vous dire, c'est que le Père de Toute Chose a ordonné que vous copuli…

Loki mit ses mains sur l'énorme bouche de Thor.

-Suffit ! Tais-toi ! Je t'ordonne de te taire !

-Attends, là ! J'ai bien entendu, ce que je pense avoir entendu ?!

-Maintenant arrête ! Fais face à la réalité, mon frère !

-Je ne suis pas ton frère !

-Explications, tous les deux !

-Odin souhaite que vous preniez Loki.

-Tu me parles vraiment de ce que je pense ? Hey mec, tu sais, je ne suis pas du genre à prendre des hommes. J'aime les femmes, alors tu vois…

-Si tu crois que ça me fait plaisir, espèce d'humain de pacotille ! Je suis un Dieu et je ne m'abaisserai jamais devant vous !

-C'est bien là, le problème, Ami Stark… Odin a explicitement ordonné que ce soit vous, qui devait procréer avec Loki…

-Il en est hors de question ! Il ne le souhaite pas et moi non plus ! Je ne vais toute de même pas le violer !

-D'autres ne se sont pas gêné !

-Quoi ?! Mais c'est quoi, cette merde !

-Il y a autre chose que vous devez savoir, Ami Stark…

-Tony, Blondie, tu me tapes sur les nerfs avec tes « Ami Stark ».

-Bien Am…, commença-t-il, avant de se reprendre en voyant le regard noir de Tony. Tony… Vous devez savoir, si jamais Loki portait votre enfant, sa vie serait en danger. Son corps ne supporte pas bien la gestation et sur Midgard, ça sera pire…

-Ce que tu veux dire, là, c'est qu'il a le choix entre la peste et le choléra ?!

-Je n'ai pas tout à fait compris, mais, ça doit être ça, Ami… Tony.

Pendant le temps de la discussion, Loki s'était écroulé sur le divan, épuisé.

-Et voilà que Biquette dort, maintenant… Dans quel merdier, je me suis encore fourré !

-Tony, j'ai une faveur à vous demander…

-Vas-y, dis toujours, Blondie.

-Je souhaiterais que vous preniez soin de lui. Si jamais je dois rentrer sur Asgard.

-Bien sûr, mon pote. Mais, pas dans l'autre sens, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Il ne m'est pas venu à l'idée de vous dire ça, Tony.

-Bon, si nous appelions nos « amis » pour leur faire part de la situation, en omettant certaines choses, bien sûr.

-Comme vous le souhaitez, Ami Tony.

-Jarvis !

-Oui, monsieur ?

-Fais appeler nos camarades.

-Bien, monsieur.

Thor s'approcha de son frère et le réinstalla sur le sofa. Jarvis lui fit parvenir un plaid, que Thor s'empressa de placer sur lui. Une fois ça finit, il se releva, juste au moment où la fine équipe entrait dans le salon.

-Pourquoi nous avoir fait monter, Anthony ?

-Conseil de guerre, mes minets et arrête de m'appeler comme ça, Cap's !

-La sentence de mon frère a été révélée.

-Oui, la sentence de Cornes-de-Bouc a été rendue et bien que ça m'arrache la langue de le dire, son paternel n'y est pas allé de main morte !

-Mais, en quoi ça nous regarde, ce qu'il a fait, ce dégénéré ? S'enquit Natasha.

-Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir avec nous ? Demanda Hulk.

-J'y viens, mes chers. Le papounet a décidé d'exiler son cher fils sur Terre, sans magie et sous ma bonne garde.

Le groupe regarda Tony.

-Mon frère ne vous fera pas de mal, il est diminué sans sa magie. Il faut comprendre que, pour un sorcier, la magie est innée. Il est né avec, alors, la lui retirer, peut engendrer des problèmes avec son corps.

-Tu veux dire qu'il est souffrant ? Répondit Clint.

-Oui, mon frère est souffrant.

-Comment savoir s'il ne feint pas être malade ?

-Vérifiez par vous-mêmes. Il est là, dit Stark, en pointant le petit monticule de plaid.

-Jarvis, l'est-il vraiment ?

-Je l'affirme, M Rogers. Le flux magique de M Laufeyson est au plus bas. Le voyage n'a pas aidé et ses constantes sont assez faibles, pour un Asgardien. Il semble développer un coup de froid.

-Êtes-vous sûr, Ami dans le mur ? Mon frère vient de Jotunheim, ça ne se devrait pas…

-C'est quoi ton « Jotun-machin-chose », là ? Demanda Tony.

-Comme vous le savez, mon frère vient d'un autre monde, qu'Asgard. Son monde d'origine se nomme Jotunheim. C'est une planète glacée et c'est pour ça que ça ne se peut pas…

-Les hommes, là-bas, ne sont-ils pas bleus, normalement ? Demanda Banner.

-Si, mais, je peux de forces qu'il lui reste, Loki les utilise dans son glamour. Il déteste se voir changer de couleur.

-C'est bien beau, tout ça, mais, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? S'enquit la Veuve Noire.

-Vous, rien. C'est moi, qui en ai la charge. Alors, pas de bévue, je ne veux pas de Papy furax aux fesses, c'est bien compris ?!

-Et concernant le S.H.I. ? Demanda Hawkeye.

-Je verrai en temps voulu. Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire ? Vous pouvez repartir à vos occupations.

Banner et Natasha partirent, mais Steeve et Clint restèrent. L'archer s'approcha de Loki et il vit dans quel état il était.

-Vous ne nous avez pas tout dit, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ne parlons pas ici, Ami Rogers.

-Point Break a raison. Amène-le à l'infirmerie, que Jarvis lui fasse des scans plus poussés.

-Bien, Ami Tony, répondit Thor, empoignant son frère et l'enroulant dans le plaid, celui-ci se callant contre lui.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'aile médicale, Thor déposa son frère.

-Bien, maintenant, j'aimerais bien avoir des explications !

-Moi aussi, par la même occasion ! Dit Barton.

-Bon, c'est vrai que je ne vous ai pas raconté l'entière vérité. Mais, avant, hey Blondie, c'est quoi cette histoire de maladie ? Est-ce la vérité ?

-Oui, Ami Stark. Ça le laisse totalement sans défense…

-Bon, revenons à nos boucs… La chose que j'ai omis de vous dire, c'est que…

-Allez-y, Ami Tony, l'encouragea Thor.

-Le grand manitou l'a mis sous ma garde dans tous les sens du terme…

Barton était sous le choc.

-C'est horrible ! S'exclama Rogers.

-Ce n'est pas tout… Mon frère étant « changeforme », le Père de Toute Chose a ordonné qu'il entre en gestation avec l'ami Tony. Mais, ça attenterait à sa vie et aucun des deux concernés ne veut faire ça.

-Votre père lui a ordonné d'être la putain de Tony ?! Non mais, il est cinglé ! Les gens ont des droits, sur cette planète ! Et l'esclavage est aboli !

-J'en ai bien conscience, Ami Barton… Mais, sur Asgard, c'est considéré comme normal. Ce n'est pas encre la pire punition qui existe…

-Ce que tu veux dire, c'est que si Odin ordonne, vous êtes obligé d'obéir ?! S'il t'ordonnait de le torturer, de le prendre ou même de le tuer, tu le ferais ?!

-Non, Ami Rogers, même si je devais lui désobéir, pour protéger ou sauver mon frère, je le ferais ! Loki est mon frère et je le protégerai de quiconque, même de Père, si besoin est.

-Monsieur, j'ai fait les examens sur M Loki…

-Fais-nous un topo, Jarv' !

-M Loki est bien atteint de coup de froid, communément appeler « rhume ». Voulez-vous que je lui fasse les soins, monsieur ?

-Laisse Stark, je vais le faire !

-Ah bon, toi, t'occuper de Tête-de-Bouc ? Moi qui pensais que tu voulais lui planter une de tes flèches !

-Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir pourquoi, juste que je vais le faire.

-Hey, du calme, l'archer ! Vas-y, je te laisse faire !

Jarvis lui dicta ce qu'il avait à faire, tel que lui installer une perfusion, pour ne pas se déshydrater et une poche d'antalgiques pour faire passer sa fièvre. Clint installa Loki confortablement sur le lit. Il lui remit les mèches derrière les oreilles et se retourna. Face à lui, trois carpes, la bouche ouverte.

-Quoi ?

Les trois autres reprirent pied.

-On ne te savait pas mère-poule ! S'écrièrent-ils.

-Stark, arrête de raconter des conneries !

-Clint, il est vrai que nous n'avons pas l'habitude de voir cette facette de ta personnalité.

-Ça, je me rassure, Ami Archer, de savoir que vous n'avez aucun grief contre mon frère.

-Aucun grief ? Je ne dirai pas ça… Mais, nous avons plusieurs choses en commun, tous les deux et c'est pour ça, que je comprends certaines choses. Salut, j'ai d'autres choses à faire, maintenant.

Sur cette dernière phrase, il partit.

 **A suivre…**


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Sakura -okasan

Beta : Marjo 76

* * *

Fin du chapitre 1 :

Le blond l'attira à lui, soutenant son frère, qui avait embarqué le plaid. Une fois arrivés dans la cuisine, les Avengers le saluèrent et Tony redémarra la conversation.

-Allez Biquette, viens donc t'asseoir et prendre le p'tit-déj ! Jarvis m'a fait savoir que tu devais prendre quelques médicaments.

Voyant sa tête, Tony se reprit.

-Des remèdes, si tu préfères. Tu ne veux pas rester une loquer pour toujours, si ?

Thor l'avait installé à côté de lui. Le dieu avait toujours son plaid accroché autour de lui.

-Donnez-moi donc ce remède, Homme de Métal !

-Tout d'abord, le déjeuner, ensuite, les médocs ! Cap', peux-tu préparer un chocolat pour monsieur ?

Steeve ne répondit pas, mais s'excusa quelques instants. Il revint avec un chocolat ni trop chaud, ni trop froid, le plaçant devant ses yeux.

-Tiens, mon frère, prends ces pâtisseries. Je sais que tu aimes ça.

-Je…

Thor avait enfourné un pain au chocolat dans la bouche de son frère.

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Loki n'eut même pas le temps de répliquer, qu'une chose grasse et sucrée se retrouva dans sa bouche. Il prit sur lui et cacha sa douleur, mâcha, surpris par le goût sucré et le goût de cette pâte. _Hum, vraiment délicieux_ , pensa-t-il. Il ingurgita le pain. Il regarda son f… Thor et sans un mot, celui-ci lui en redonna un, qu'il engouffra tout aussi vite. Son frère lui fit signe qu'il pouvait se servir seul et, c'est ce qu'il fit. Il engloutit encore deux pains, se racla la gorge, devenue sèche.

-Goûte donc ce breuvage, lui dit Thor. Tu vas aimer.

Sans un mot, Loki porta le bol à sa bouche et but. Il gémit, un peu de douleur, à cause des plaies qu'il avait. Mais, le délicieux goût, lui fit oublier la douleur. Il gémit une deuxième fois de joie, ce qui fit sourire le blond. Les autres Avengers étaient bouches-bée, devant un tel spectacle. On aurait cru un enfant devant un buffet. Tony rompit le silence.

-Eh bien, pour un malade, tu as une sacrée descente ! Et tu as l'air d'apprécier le chocolat.

-Il est vrai que je trouve ça appréciable.

-T'inquiète va ! Le chocolat, ce n'est pas ce qui manque. Jarv' ! Fais-nous livrer tout un tas de choses chocolatées.

-Tout de suite, monsieur. Vous devriez donner son traitement à M Laufeyson, monsieur.

-Combien ?

-Un sachet, monsieur.

-Okay, répondit Tony, se levant et remplissant un verre d'eau, y versant le sachet de médicament, puis le présentant à Loki. Allez, Biquette, d'un coup ! Comme ça, on n'en parle plus !

Loki avala la préparation cul-sec et reposa le verre.

-Ami Tony ?

-Oui, Blondie ?

-Pourrais-je vous demander une faveur ?

-Bien sûr, mon pote ! De quoi s'agit-il ?

-Auriez-vous quelques vêtements chauds pour Loki ? Il ne peut décemment pas passer ses journées avec cette couverture sur le dos.

-Tu marques un point, là, Blondie ! Pour l'instant, Stroumpfette, je vais te prêter quelques affaires. Après, on ira faire du shopping. Allez, viens !

Thor aida son frère à se lever et commença à suivre Tony. Une fois dans le couloir, Tony leur montra le chemin jusqu'à sa chambre. Il ouvrit son armoire, choisit quelques vêtements et les donna à Loki. Il lui montra la salle de bains.

-Je suppose que tu veux te changer, tout seul ?

-Je ne suis pas impotent, que je sache !

Loki se rendit à la salle d'eau, retira ses vêtements, regarda étrangement le bout de tissu donné par Tony et se rappela que c'était fait pour cacher les parties génitales. Il mit le pantalon et commença à se sentir mal. Il mit le haut avec difficulté et s'écroula à terre, le souffle erratique. L'air commençait à lui manquer. Il entendit quelque chose, mais n'en comprit pas le sens. De leur côté, Tony et Thor commençait à trouver le temps long.

-Dis, ton frangin en met un temps, pour s'habiller !

-Vous avez raison, ami Tony…

-Monsieur Stark, monsieur Laufeyson ne se sent pas bien. Ses constantes sont en baisses !

Ni une, ni deux, Thor arracha la porte de la salle de bains et Tony vit Loki étalé sur le sol, en train de suffoquer littéralement bleu du manque d'air.

-Jarvis, fais venir Bruce à l'infirmerie en urgence ! Thor, prend-le et suis-moi.

Le blond empoigna le blessé et suivit Tony jusqu'à l'infirmerie, au pas de cours.

-M Banner vous êtes demandé de toute urgence à l'infirmerie. M Loki a besoin de vos soins.

Une fois arrivé, Bruce enfila une blouse et des gants. Quand il vit Thor avec un Loki en train de suffoquer, il le fit l'installer sur le lit.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Il allait bien, il y a quelques minutes ?!

-On l'a trouvé évanoui dans la salle de bains…

-Tony, que lui as-tu donné, tout à l'heure ?

-Un médoc pour la grippe, répondit-il en donnant le nom du médicament en question.

-Thor, a-t-il des allergies ? Quelque chose qui le rend malade ?

-Je ne vois pas où… Oui, une fois, il a mangé quelque chose de moisi et il a été très malade. Mère était très inquiète.

-Allergie aux moisissures…

Bruce prépara une poche d'un produit contrant les effets de l'amoxicilline et plaça un masque respiratoire, pour que Loki puisse mieux respirer.

-Il y a réchappé de justesse !

-Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer ?!

-Tout simplement que tu as failli le tuer…

-Comment ça ?!

-Il a fait une réaction allergique à l'amoxicilline, que tu lui as donnée et ça a failli le tuer.

-Comment va Loki, maintenant ?

-Pour l'instant, il va mieux. Ses poumons ont manqué d'air un moment, ainsi que son cerveau. Il faut que je fasse quelques examens, mais il devrait s'en remettre sans séquelles. De par sa morphologie d'Asgardien ou de Jotun, il est plus solide que les humains. Jarvis, peux-tu faire des scanners et vérifier l'état de son corps ? Il faut que je sache comment il est constitué, pour pouvoir le soigner.

-On va te laisser t'occuper de lui.

-Prévenez-moi, quand il se réveillera.

-Bien sûr, Thor.

Jarvis scanna le corps de Loki plusieurs fois et fit son rapport.

-M Banner, voici les résultats d'examens : en plus de sa grippe, M Loki a plusieurs côtes blessées, une fissure de la hanche droite, une entorse à la cheville gauche, une insuffisance respiratoire, ainsi que plusieurs plaies sur les parois internes des joues et plusieurs hématomes sur les côtés du torse.

-Merci, Jarvis.

Bruce soigna la cheville avec une crème et une bande. Il en mit également sur les hématomes, puis la hanche. Ensuite, il lui injecta un produit pour qu'il continue à dormir encore quelques heures. Après avoir fait cela, il repartit au salon, où Thor et les autres attendaient des nouvelles. Barton était près de la baie vitrée. Captain discutait avec Thor et Tony. Les discussions se stoppèrent quand il entra.

-Alors, Doc' ? Comment va-t-il ? Demanda Tony.

-Ça devrait aller, mais d'anciennes blessures n'étaient pas correctement soignées, ce qui a rajouté au fait qu'il n'avait plus ses dons de magie pour se soigner. Il faudra qu'il se repose et qu'il porte un masque à oxygène, le temps que ses poumons se soignent.

-Il va bien, dans l'ensemble ?

-Oui, bien qu'il soit affaibli…

-Okay, quel petit-déjeuner mouvementé !

 **A suivre…**


	3. Chapter 3

Fin du chapitre 2 :

Bruce soigna la cheville avec une crème et une bande. Il en mit également sur les hématomes, puis la hanche. Ensuite, il lui injecta un produit pour qu'il continue à dormir encore quelques heures. Après avoir fait cela, il repartit au salon, où Thor et les autres attendaient des nouvelles. Barton était près de la baie vitrée. Captain discutait avec Thor et Tony. Les discussions se stoppèrent quand il entra.

-Alors, Doc' ? Comment va-t-il ? Demanda Tony.

-Ça devrait aller, mais d'anciennes blessures n'étaient pas correctement soignées, ce qui a rajouté au fait qu'il n'avait plus ses dons de magie pour se soigner. Il faudra qu'il se repose et qu'il porte un masque à oxygène, le temps que ses poumons se soignent.

-Il va bien, dans l'ensemble ?

-Oui, bien qu'il soit affaibli…

-Okay, quel petit-déjeuner mouvementé !

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

* * *

Réhabilitation : Courrier.

* * *

Quand Loki se réveilla, il sortit quelque peu désorienté. Il se rappelait bien être allé changer de vêtements, dans les appartements de l'homme de fer, puis il s'était senti mal. Il avait manqué d'air, puis, la seule chose dont il se souvenait, était son frère, accourant auprès de lui et le trou noir. Ensuite, ce fut un sentiment d'engourdissement qu'il le prit. Il bougea ses membres. Il se sentait bien. Peut-être un peu trop, vu qu'il n'avait plus ses pouvoirs magiques et aussi, vu les séquelles qu'il portait depuis la fin de la bataille.

-Bonjour, Loki. Vous sentez-vous bien ? Pas de douleur ?

-Comment faites-vous cela, guérisseur ?

-Faire quoi, Loki ? Et appelez-moi donc par mon prénom, c'est Bruce.

-Les douleurs sont parties, même avec la magie, ça ne peut pas être aussi rapide…

-Combien de temps pensez-vous avoir dormi, Loki ?

-Peu, mais ce n'est pas ça, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il, intrigué.

-Oui, pour tout vous dire, vous êtes resté endormi, presque trois jours. Votre état de faiblesse y a aidé, je pense. Votre corps en a profité pour récupérer un peu, mais je crains que vous ne deviez garder l'aide respiratoire. Vos poumons n'ont pas l'air de récupérer à la même allure, lui conseilla Bruce, Loki faisant une drôle de tête. L'appareil sur votre nez vous aide à respirer correctement. Pour ce qui est de l'incident, nous avons pu constater que vous êtes allergique aux choses moisies.

-Où est mon fr… Thor ?

-Votre frère est en mission. La routine comme l'appelle Tony, rien que quelques Doombots à détruire et il m'a laissé un message pour vous, au cas où vous ne seriez pas réveiller. Je le cite « Mon frère, sois sage, après la bataille, je vais quérir dame Jane et reviendrai de suite après ».

-Cette saleté d'humaine ! Je l'exècre !

-Serait-ce là de la jalousie, que je perçois ? Taquina Bruce. Ou simplement de la colère, qu'elle ait réussi là où vous avez échoué, malgré toutes vos ruses ?

-Cela ne vous regarde pas, guérisseur, cingla Loki.

-Sachez Loki, que Thor ne cessera jamais de vous aimer. Il est resté à votre chevet, la plupart du temps, enfin jusqu'à l'ordre de mission.

Loki entendit des bruits venant du dehors, puis des bruits de pas et enfin Tony apparut à l'embrasure de la porte.

-Oh, la Belle au Bois dormant est réveillée, ironisa-t-il. Et désolé de t'avoir abimé, pas fait exprès. Bruce, il est apte à se lever ? Il a reçu du courrier.

-Il peut sortir de l'infirmerie, mais ne peut pas marcher. Sa cheville n'est pas complètement remise.

-Okay, doc' !

Bruce aida Loki à se lever. Il était habillé d'un pyjama de Tony. Le brun fit venir un fauteuil au malade et l'embarqua, non sans emmener tout l'attirail respiratoire. Sur le chemin, Loki posa la question qui tue :

-Etes-vous sûr que ce courrier m'est destiné ?

-Pour sûr, Biquette. Un mec avec des vêtements bizarres est apparu de nulle part et m'a remis le coli, en me disant que c'était pour toi. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de répliquer, qu'il avait disparu de nouveau.

Tony amena donc Loki à la cuisine, où reposait une boite sur la table. Une fois devant elle, le brun eut un temps d'arrêt, en remarquant la marqueterie de la boite et pour sûr, c'était lui qui l'avait faite.

-Ben alors, pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

-Cette boite m'appartient, répondit Loki, perplexe.

-Ça, j'aurais pu le comprendre tout seul. Alors ?

-Ce que vous ne savez pas, c'est qu'il n'en existe qu'une et que je l'ai offerte au Royaume d'Helheim.

-Le Royaume des morts et ben, ouvre-la qu'on voit ce qu'elle contient.

-Si vous vous taisiez, ça aurait été déjà fait depuis longtemps, répliqua Loki.

-Pas la peine de bouder, tu sais.

-Stupide humain, dit Loki, en posant ses mains sur le couvercle de la boite, un sourire franc éclaira ses traits.

A cet instant, Tony pensa « _Il n'est pas moche, quand il sourit, ce con ! »_ et une voix s'éleva.

-Mère, lorsque j'ai eu vent de la décision du Père de Toutes Choses, j'ai été furieuse. De quel droit vous force-t-il à vous faire enfanter sur Midgard. C'est une honte, une infamie ! Mais, ensuite, j'ai pensé à vous, votre détresse, vos douleur et j'ai envoyé mes gens à la conquête de votre destiné. Elle se trouve dans cette boite que vous m'avez si gentiment offerte. Elle se révélera à vous le moment venu. De plus, j'ai fait parvenir d'autres mondes, quelques petites choses, pour vous tenir compagnie. Sachez, Mère, que nous vous aimons du plus profond de nos cœurs. Je vous rendrai visite lors de ma prochaine sortie. Mes plus sincères sentiments, Hella Lokidotir, Reine d'Helheim.

Puis, la voix s'éteignit. Le Dieu était dans tous ses états. Les yeux brillants, les mains enserrées au couvercle, qu'il déposa sur la table. Puis, il prit la boite sur ses genoux et plongea sa main dedans. Il en ressortit un bracelet scintillant et en y regardant de plus près, Tony remarqua des impressions comme des écailles.

-Des écailles ?

-Oui, celle de mon fils. C'est un travail remarquable, dit-il en le plaçant autour de son avant-bras. Celui-ci lui colla une seconde peau.

-Fils ?

-Jörmungand, mon fils, le serpent géant, qui enserre votre Midgard autour de son corps.

-Ah bon ?

Loki ne répondit pas et plongea de nouveau sa main dans la boite et en ressortit un pendentif, au bout d'une chaine, qu'il plaça au creux de sa main. A présent, les larmes menaçaient de couler. Une réplique de son fils sculptée dans un de ses crocs de lait. Voilà ce que c'était.

-Mon second fils, Fenrir, dit Loki, alors que Tony n'avait rien demandé. Pouvez-vous ?

-Bien sûr, répondit Tony, attachant le pendentif. Voilà.

L'homme se replaça où il était et sans rien dire, Loki replongea sa main dans la boite, en sortant une enveloppe, qu'il ouvrit. Elle contenait une photo où il y avait écrit « j'ai pensé que ça vous plairait. Sachez que nous vous aimons tous et veillerons toujours sur vous ». Le brun retourna la photo et laissa couler ses larmes. Elle représentait ses enfants réunis. Il savait que ça ne se pouvait pas, mais c'était un miracle pour lui. Il sursauta quand il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il leva les yeux et vit l'homme de fer.

-Vas-y, lâche-toi. Profite, il n'y a personne, ça soulage.

Loki continua de le regarder, les yeux déversant ses larmes, puis craqua. Il laissa d'abord des gémissements, puis des cris sortirent et il sentit des bras l'enlacer. Il appuya sa tête contre la source de chaleur et de réconfort. Ils ne surent combien de temps ça avait duré, mais Loki arrêta de pleurer et reprit pied dans la réalité. Tony ne sut ni quoi dire, ni quoi faire et heureusement fut sauver par Jarvis lui annonçant une livraison.

-Monsieur, la livraison de chocolat vient d'arriver.

-Charge-t'en, Jarvis, dit Tony, faisant quelques pas. Et puis non, dis-leur de déposer la commande dans le salon.

-Bien, monsieur.

-Tiens, tant que j'y suis, scanne-moi cette photo et fais-en des duplicatas, en plusieurs formats et fais-les placer dans la chambre de Loki.

-Cela sera fait, monsieur.

-Allez, viens ce soir, c'est plateau-ciné.

Toujours pas remis de ses émotions, Loki se laissa faire, posant donc cette photo entière sur un support. Puis, Loki replaça la photo dans la boite et Tony l'emmena au salon où il l'installa sur le sofa, un coussin derrière le dos et le plaid sur les genoux. Ensuite, il alla à la rencontre des livreurs.

-On vous posa ça, où, monsieur ?

-Là, par catégorie, si possible.

-Bien, monsieur.

Les livreurs déposèrent donc une trentaine de cartons dans un bout du salon. Une fois terminés, Tony s'évertua à ouvrir la plupart et de les placer dans les plats, prenant ensuite plusieurs bouteilles. Il repartit après cela vers Loki.

-Voilà, dit Tony, en déposant tout son bazar sur la table. Tu vas goûter à un peu de tout et tu me diras ce qui te plait le plus. Jarv', il faudrait deux verres, s'il te plait et mets-nous un truc sympa. Tiens, pourquoi pas _Ratatouille_ ? Je suis sûr que tu vas aimer.

Il avait sa dernière phrase en se tournant vers Loki. L'un des robots de Tony déposa les verres sur la table et Tony ouvrit une bouteille et servit, puis ouvrit un paquet de biscuits anglais, au chocolat-caramel et lui tendit.

-Tiens, goûte-moi ça, tu m'en diras des nouvelles. Commence par le gâteau.

Une fois le gâteau dans sa bouche, le visage du Prince changea, puis s'illumina, quand il prit une gorgée. Le film commença et le Jotun fut pris par les images et l'histoire. Parfois, il posait des questions, parfois encore, Tony lui fourrait les mains avec des chocolats, biscuits et autres. Il réussit même à le faire rire. C'est ainsi que le reste de l'équipe, excepté Thor les retrouva. Loki était assoupi sur les genoux de Tony, lui-même endormi. Le plus drôle dans cette histoire, c'était peut-être qu'ils étaient barbouillés de chocolat.

-Alors là, on me l'aurait dit, je ne l'aurais pas cru, s'exclama Natasha.

-Laissons-les dormir, répondit Clint, Steve acquiesçant.

Ils se rendirent à la cuisine, pour prendre un encas. On ne croirait pas, comme ça, mais c'était du sport de défoncer une horde de Doombots. Sur le plan de travail, Clin allait s'installer, mais Jarvis le lui déconseilla.

-Okay, mais, tu m'expliqueras.

-Oui, M Clinton.

-Jarv', appelle-moi « Clint ».

-Bien, monsieur.

Une heure après, Thor fit son apparition, la mine sombre. Mais, quand il vit le visage serein de son frère, ça lui réchauffa le cœur. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-il pas vu ainsi ? Il se dirigea vers la cuisine.

-Déjà rentré ? Demanda Nat'.

-Oui, amie Natasha. Dame Jane part pour Londres continuer ses recherches. Elle n'avait pas de temps à me consacrer.

-Je suis désolé pour toi, dit Steve.

-Merci, ami Steve.

-Installe-toi et prend quelque chose à manger.

Le blond alla pour s'installer auprès de ses compagnons, mais resta en bug devant la boite marquetée. Il tourna son regard vers ses amis.

-Savez-vous d'où vient cette boite ?

Tous répondirent par la négative. Il n'avait jamais vu cette boite. Jarvis n'eut le temps de dire à Thor de ne pas la toucher, qu'il le faisait déjà. Une fois les mains dessus, une aura violacée s'en échappa et Thor se retrouva à valdinguer à l'autre bout du salon, contre un mur. Il tomba, étalé au sol, inconscient. Le bruit réveilla les deux endormis.

-Hein ? Quoi ? Que ? Se demanda Tony, perdu.

Steve et Clint accoururent pendant que Natasha restait en retrait. Devant Tony, Thor se trouvait étalé au sol et son mur était complètement fissuré. Ce fut le cri de Loki qui le fit sortir de ses pensées.

-Tout doux, là. Reste assis, je vais voir ce qui se passe.

-Mais… ?

-Pas de « mais ». Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, ici ? C'est quoi ce bordel ?

-C'est ce qu'on aimerait bien savoir, figure-toi. Blondi a touché une boite qui l'a fait valdinguer.

-Quelle boite ?

-Sur la table de la cuisine, cette boite.

-La boite de Loki ? Mais, elle ne m'a rien fait, à moi, s'exclama Tony, surpris.

-Monsieur, il serait de mon avis de la mettre dans la chambre de monsieur Loki.

-Bonne idée, Jarvis et dis à Bruce de monter. Vu la secousse, Point Break doit être assommé.

-Bien, monsieur.

 **A suivre…**


End file.
